A Jaune Perspective
by Kandescent Shades
Summary: Sequel to A Neo Perspective (I didn't even know I would do this). It's a hot spring day, and Jaune's got a game plan to wow Neo. Maybe. Things take a slight turn, but hopefully everything just works out. It usually does. Right? Same AU, maybe a continuation or a few later on. Maybe.


**A/N: I could have left A Neo Perspective as a one-shot. However, I guess I've changed my mind because writing about Jaune and Neo's first date would be fun and I guess it was in order. Happy reading.**

A certain quirky little girl was absentmindedly rocking back and forth in her chair, awaiting someone. It wasn't summer yet, but it was still a hot spring day. She wondered how much longer he would be. It's not that he was late... yet. But that she was a little impatient. A 'little'.

Not five seconds later, he almost blew past her in the other direction before putting on the breaks. She almost broke a smile but decided to play with him a bit.

"I'm s-sorry, w-were you waiting long?" Jaune said, in between haphazard breaths. As soon as he looked up, she fixed him with a blank stare with no shine in her eyes. She tapped in her invisible watch.

'You're late,' was basically what she said. The blonde boy appeared heavily alarmed at botching up his first date so badly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I was running as quick as I could after I finally figured out what to wear... but when I started running, I could've sworn that I had enough-" he glanced at the clock.

"-time."

He finished very abruptly to an awkward silence. For him at least.

Neo was laughing silently at his expense but somehow silent laughter felt worse than an audible one.

"Very funny..." Jaune said, sulking slightly at embarrassing himself. "I still had... forty seconds." He sighed, but decided to take an optimistic standpoint. At least someone was having a good time. Neo's smile was really captivating. She stood from her chair giving her date an expectant look. He obliged with a light smile.

"Shall we go?" He offered his hand to her. She reached forward as though to take it, but then retracted her own hand at the last second to inspect her finely filed fingernails. _'Such a tease as always'_ , Jaune thought but brushed it off like a gentleman. They began walking in earnest to their destination.

The last time they met, Neo gave him an idea about getting ice cream so that he might get a third date. With all the steps laid out in front of him, even Jaune couldn't screw this up.

The ice cream parlor they went to was bustling about with a handful of people. Some families, a few couples and whatnot were spread amongst the tables. A waiter approached them as they made to sit at a corner table with an umbrella to provide them shade from the sun.

"Good afternoon, my lovelies. Can I get you something?" The rather attractive redhead waiter asked Jaune. He stared a little too long and Neo responded with a quick stomp on his foot, breaking his gaze.

"I-I'll get the special, and she'll have-" He looked at Neo inquisitively to ask her for a preference. She pointed a menu item.

"-the Hot Fudge Sundae, please."

"Very well. Wait here cuties," she said, but putting particular emphasis into giving Jaune a flirtatious wink. Neo narrowed her eyes at her but did nothing else and walked it off. Figuratively, of course. Literally walking off might crush Jaune's self-esteem.

After a few minutes, they received their orders and began indulging themselves in dairy delights. At a closer glance, Jaune noticed that today, Neo wore dark brown shorts with pink flip flops and a white T-shirt with a brown and pink sleeve. No umbrella either, but maybe she just left it at home.

"How's the ice cream?" He asked conversationally. She shrugged her shoulders signalling that it was okay but not amazing. She returned the question by directing a spoon in his direction.

 _'How about yours?'_ She asked.

"It's pretty good," he said taking mouthfuls of Oreo ice cream with peanut butter. She whirled her spoon for him to continue.

"School's pretty good, relatively speaking. I kinda miss home, I guess. Maybe I'll visit back home someday," Jaune trailed off wistfully. Neo took this all in and stayed silent. After a few moments, she tapped his hand to get his attention.

 _'Where else are we going today?'_ She gesturing with her hand in a wondering manner.

"Well, funny you should ask because the other day..."

* * *

"Congratulations! You've won two couple tickets to the new aquatic amusement park downtown!" The host congratulated him.

He was at a special arcade with RWBY and the rest of JNPR. This was a place where Ruby and Yang sometimes went with their father back then to have fun when he wasn't that busy. Currently everyone was clapping for his amazing luck (he insisted it was skill) except for Ruby who was crying melodramatically.

"But HOW? I've come here since I was a kid and I've never won anything that good..." she sobbed profusely. Jaune felt really bad for her.

"Maybe next time, Rubes. In which case, why I don't I buy you a huge cookie? I think the bakery down the block had a sale," he attempted to console her. Instantly her eyes lit up and the waterworks stopped.

"Jaune, you're the best. Friend. Ever. I'm serious," she stated as she hugged him tightly. He patted her head understandingly. "Sometimes I wish I met you in the forest first..."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted indignantly. This incident followed with the usual antics.

' _Still_ ,' Jaune thought.

 _'Why would I need two tickets?'_

* * *

"And that's how I got the tickets," Jaune finished regaling to her. She smiled affectionately at his story.

"We'll head there as soon as you finish. And finish digesting, of course," he added as a sidenote.

The only remnants of her dessert consisted of some warm fudge and a banana. Seeing no need for a spoon, Neo scooped up the rest of the fudge with her delicate finger and licked it off daintily with a coy wink. This caused Jaune to blush heavily as she silently reveled in his discomfort.

She then took an excessive amount of time to finish off the fruit. Slowly she enveloped her glossy lips around the large, yellow fruit and softened up the substance through her moist mouth. Finally she started actually biting into it and swallowing the banana in pieces.

Meanwhile, Jaune was having a mini-crisis in controlling his hormones. Mentally he was slapping himself to stay composed.

 _'Calm down, Arc! This is clearly a test! Or torture... or both... Either way, pull yourself together!'_ These were admirable sentiments and was believable, as long as he prevented himself from getting a nosebleed.

At last, they were ready to leave the ice cream parlor. Until-

Sun and Neptune?

"We need to borrow him. Won't take too long. Ciao~" And just like that, he was whisked away to Neverland. Except not really.

* * *

"Guys, what's going on? Why'd you pull me away?"

Jaune was very confused to say the least. To say more, he was actually quite frustrated, a little mad even. His date was actually going pretty well.

"Yeah, we're really sorry to barge in like that, but we **need** your help man!" Sun pleaded with his hands together. Jaune raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise.

"With what?"

"Here's the thing: we're on a double date with Weiss and Blake, respectively," Neptune said nodding to sun. "Thing is, we thought going out to lunch was going to be enough for the two of them. But then-"

"-They said something about hanging out a bit longer? Maybe at, I don't know, the new park that opened recently?" Jaune deadpanned. Neptune was astonished for a moment but quickly confirmed his statement.

"Wow. You're good. Almost so good it's scary. How'd you do that?" He asked. Jaune sighed.

"I might've vaguely remembered Snow Angel mentioning it a week back..." Truthfully, a subconscious part of his mind still lingered on the Schnee heiress even though he tried to forget his past infatuation with her.

"That's a pretty good memory," Sun said admittedly. "So can you help a brother out? Two brothers, that is? You're clearly pretty good at this stuff, I mean, damn, look at your date..." Jaune smiled bashfully at his comment. He wasn't really 'good' with girls (somewhere out there, Pyrrha subconsciously agreed) but he was making careful moves that happened to work out so far. Then his mind settled down on the situation at hand.

To save their dates, or enjoy his own.

His date. Or theirs.

Neo. Or the double date.

God dammit.

Why was he such a nice guy...

"DUDE. You're the real MVP. I swear we'll pay you back sometime. Promise, man," Sun clapped him on the back.

"You're a real bro, hooking us up. I gotchu in the future, bruh," Neptune said appreciatively. Jaune waved them off with a bittersweet smile.

"It's nothing," he said, but with fake conviction in his voice. "Just go make Blake and Weiss happy..."

* * *

As he returned, Neo was there waiting for him with a level stare. Well, not literally level because she was shorter but-

-the look she was giving him caused his thoughts to shut up. She started walking and hastened to follow in her, hoping not to displease her any further.

She made no move to want to converse with him. Jaune gulped uncomfortably. He had to break the ice (the very thick and cold ice) somehow. Better to man up sooner rather than later.

"I know you're kinda upset, but let me explain! So my friends kinda needed my help and... well..."

When he was finished elaborating she at least didn't look as mad but she definitely didn't look happy. They kept walking until Neo stopped, causing Jaune to mirror her actions. They stood near a public pool with other swimmers.

Neo sighed but didn't say anything else. Jaune waited for the bomb to blow with closed eyes.

Instead, he felt gentle hands on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Neo with hers closed, and leaning up with her lips pursed to touch his. After rapidly assessing the situation, he hustled to accommodate her. Three inches. Two inches. One inch-

SPLISH.

The water was freezing cold and his soggy clothes didn't make things better.

 _'At least I didn't bring socks...'_ Jaune mused, glad that he was only wearing shorts and T-shirt but still. Neo was looking down him with an amused glance. Jaune sighed, knowing he should've expected something like this. He waded into a standing position and then started walking to the stairs leading out of the pool to get a towel.

SPLASH.

Cold water crashed upon his body again but before he could get a good look-

Neo slapped more water into his face. And she was smiling mischievously. Two could play at that game.

Besides the sneezing their pool fight might induce later, Jaune had a lot of fun trading splashes with Neo. Fortunately, he had so much fun, he didn't mind conceding to her victory (damn she was aggressive).

She giggled as he suddenly reappeared from behind her, emerging from the water and lifting her up. She playfully fought him and managed to turn around to face him. They both held smiles of content.

"I know this isn't like an actual park but I hope-"

She leaned in so quick but his reflexes kicked in to help him respond to her sudden passionate kiss.

He really didn't have much experience in this area, but he hoped he wasn't that bad. Fortunately, she took the lead. A few people whistled and others catcalled from around them. Neo didn't care and Jaune tried to ignore them as well. Right now, well, he hoped 'right now' lasted for long time.

But suddenly, like Haruhi, the moment disappeared. The slight panting of them both served as a reminder of what just happened however. Neo smiled and climbed onto Jaune's back. He returned the smile and carried them both out of the water to get towels.

* * *

The sun was setting quite low, but today was extraordinary from Jaune's perspective. Neo had this cute little smile on her face that he took note of.

"I guess I'll see you later. Did you have fun, Neo?" He asked gently.

She touched her lips and winked at him. He blushed slightly, becoming very interested with his sandals.

"Me too," he answered.

They parted ways a little later down the road. She pecked him on his cheek and stuffed a small note in his hand. She gave him a fleeting smile as a parting gift and then turned the corner.

 _"I'll be looking forward to that third date..._

 _How about..._

 _Here?"_

 _..._

 _-Neo_

* * *

As Jaune prepared for bed in order to start classes again tomorrow, there was a knock on the door. Nora opened it to reveal Weiss and Blake in their sleeping attire.

"Jaune!" Nora sang. "You've got visitors!" Ren massaged his temple and sighed. Pyrrha gave him a curious look.

"Hey, what's up guys?" He addressed the two members from Team RWBY. "Had a good day, I hope?"

"Indeed," Weiss responded determinedly looking the other way. Blake was a little more composed.

"We just wanted to thank you, Jaune, for sacrificing your tickets you won at the arcade. I'm sorry those two imposed upon you," she said, her bow twitching slightly. Jaune waved it off with a smile.

"Well thanks, Blake. It's nothing really..." he insisted. Then he took it back slightly. "Well I am still a little salty but I'm glad everything worked out for everyone."

"Really?" She asked a little interested. "Do tell."

"I had a... pool fight."

"Ah."

"Yeah, it... caught me off guard. But everything's fine," he finished cheerfully.

"Well, I hope Weiss and I can repay you sometime," Blake offered and Jaune smiled.

"Umm sure, but honestly, if I can make you guys smile that's payment enough right?" he replied. Unbeknownst to him, two nearly invisible blushes crept upon the monochromatic pair's faces.

"Well, good night, Jaune," Weiss finally said.

"See you around, Jaune," Blake stated in tandem.

They parted after saying goodnight.

* * *

 _'That was... kind of cute. And selfless of him,'_ Blake thought in retrospect. Was she possibly showing a slight interest in the shield-bearer?

 _'Maybe he has learned a thing or two...'_ Weiss admitted mentally. But she would never say that out loud.

 **A/N: Well, I had fun writing that. It was a nice break from writing serious stuff. I don't know how it compares to the first story, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I'll fix any mistakes another time. So anyways, what'd you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Anyways, concerning my fanfiction life, I'm almost on break so I'll be writing a lot more in the summer (I hope). I hope you guys will join me when that time comes. Have a nice day~**


End file.
